comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-20 - Meeting the Winter Guard
Winter Guard Compound, outside of Moscow, Russia, Former Soviet Union. James Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, had been here before a time or three. The first time it had been called the Soviet Super Soldier compound. Then the Iron Curtain fell and the Soviet disbanded, so Winter Guard? It seemed more Russian. Or something. It was, as it always had been, primarily a military facility. Aesthetics were lacking. The buildings were cold, unfriendly, and uninviting; patrolled by men and women in Russian military uniform. James had managed to talk his way into the compound proper, at least. He mentioned wanting to speak to 'The Guardian'. And, perhaps surprisingly, no one had shot at the two American men in armor. But they /had/ been redirected to a building, and a room that looked more like a rec area for a barracks of soldiers. A small kitchenette was off to the corner, industrial-style coffee pots in mid-brew. A pool table and a ping-pong table sat side by side under a pair of flickering hanging lights. An old, well-worn couch and a pair of beaten-up recliners sit in front of a large flat screen television, though the television is a couple years out of date, with a single previous-generation video console attached to it. James had made certain to watch the guards reactions, to make certain none of them were too caught offguard, or offput by his presence. Afterall, it's been nearly a month since the Winter Soldier has been seen in the Mother Country. But, he's still sporting the sickle & hammer on his cybernetic arm, which is undisguised. As undisguised as the military rifle clutched in his organic hand. And the other weapons on his person. He doesn't look the least bit nervous, nor does he address Iron Man. He remains stoic. Quiet. And only speaks when necessary. He may not be the Winter Soldier anymore, but he remembers how to act like him. No seat taken, instead, with pure and utter patience as a hunter, a sniper, a trained military man on a mission, James merely waits. Which is impressive, considering Iron Man is in his full regala armor. His mobile armory is nearby on full-alert in case he needs it. Even James is decked out in black armor with gold trim, the color choice Tony choose when creating it in preparation for this mission, though he did note: "We can change the paint job to something you like better later." So yes, James does get to keep the armor in the long-run. It's more light-weight than anything James had worn before, but it's hard and resistant without given. So the interconnected parts to permit movement is beyond important for the pieces. When on the mission, Iron Man lets James do the talking, not seeming to counter him in what he says. He doesn't push, he doesn't ask questions, and for once he follows the lead. Russian is not one of the languages he speaks, but he does have a translator installed in the Iron Man suit which certainly helps. He doesn't question if Red Guardian will really meet with them, he doesn't question James. The show of trust may surprise James on a level, or perhaps not. Red Guardian was in the monitor room watching over the situation in the Ukraine when word came he had American visitors. He frowns, that was unexpected. He switches one of the monitors to the rec room the visitors were directed to. He expected to see Natasha, but instead he saw the traitor James and Iron Man. He frowns as he summons Darkstar to meet him in the Rec Room, before he pulls up his cowl and slings his shield on his back. It was unlikely this was a courtesy call, besides, he did not feel very courteous where these two men were concerned. He enters the room in his full glory, red suit clean and bright, striding in with confidence before he comes to a stop before the men. "Welcome back to Russia gentlemen, what can we do for you?" he asks, though his tone is sarcastic. "Unless it is that you have decided to come home Iakov?" he uses the Russian form of James. A blonde woman in a skintight black suit with a white spray pattern on the torso floats in behind the Red Guardian, her arms crossed. She doesn't say anything, other than watching the two Americans with a scowl and a pout. Nor does she introduce herself. < You've always talked too much, Alexi. > He looks over towards the blonde woman, assessing her with a brief glance, lips tightening somewhat. That, and he's already had more than enough time to make a strategic survey of the Rec Room, itself. He doesn't acknowledge her other than that, looking back to Red Guardian. < I've come for the Serum that you took. > He doesn't expect the man to hand it over. But. It's a matter of honor. A matter of pride. And, it's what Cap would do. What Bucky would've done. Given them a chance. Iron Man gives James a chance to speak for himself. Though his short answer, does surprise Iron Man. Enough it actually draws a chuckle from him. He makes a single step forward, using a Russian translator, < We are here in honor of a man that died to keep this serum from HYDRA hands, and to make sure that no more lives were sacerficed for a war that no longer exists. Enough lives have been ruined from this stuff. It is time it ends. No more suffering. Everyone needs to move on, including you. > Iron Man kept his mouth shut for now about James' true past. A derisive snort is Alexi's answer to the request for the serum. He shoots a look to Darkstar to make sure he heard things correctly. He looks back to the Americans and asks < This is a joke? What? Do you think we keep it in the fridge? > He jerks his head towards the fridge in the kitchenette. < The serum is not yours to claim, it belonged to the Russian government and that's who I returned it to after I left the facility. > he says. < It was a tragedy that Captain America died, but none of you should have been there, and it would have been better if things had stayed buried. > Darkstar gives James an incredulous look. < Who would you be taking it for? The Americans? We knew SHIELD took you, but it is true then? You have betrayed us? > She looks almost hurt, in the way only a young late teen/twenty-something can. < But Red Guardian is right. It is our government's. > Was there a touch of bitterness in her tone? Maybe. Or maybe not. < The only one I've betrayed is Captain America. And myself. A man who has never existed can betray no-one else. > Of course, the others could take that in a different light than the way James means it. He looks towards Darkstar, < I'd be destroying it. Myself. > That may, or may not be in Tony's plans. But, Bucky damn well means it. Iron Man looks over to James, giving him again first chance to respond. When he looks back to Alexi he states, < We have every right to be there for James. And I would kick Russia's ass single-handedly to make sure James was safe and under his own free will again, > Iron Man states firmly. Over just the comlink so the others can't hear it, the English words, "I'm just here to bare witness that it gets done right, I don't care who the hell blows it up to hell and back again. Just as long as it gets done properly." Basically, Tony isn't starting a fight over something so silly. Though Iron Man continues outloud in Russian, < I will stand now as I have always stood against brain washing, inhumane behavior conditioning, and using human beings as test subjects. People that say it is acceptable for the 'greater good' are criminals that just know how to manipulate the system. They aren't heroes, they aren't good human beings, they are monsters in disguise that enjoy the suffering of others for their own personal goals. > Iron Man then says more directly toward Red Guardian, < Do you really sleep well at night, knowing what your former government did? Knowing you want to put that sort of power in a new govenrment's hands? Do you need proof? I have the documentation to prove it, along with medical reports, > though it be missing James' details of his past. < Would you like me to scan you Red Guardian, and see how your brian shows up to a normal healthy one to see how much you have been influenced? Brave enough to face the results? > < You betrayed more than that comrade > Alexi grits out, speaking as the man and not the symbol of Soviet and Russian greatness. He steps towards James but manages to hold himself back. < Do not think I am ignorant of you and my wife's treachery? Whatever was taken from you was deserved > he says before he turns to Stark. < I have not time for games, the serum is gone, used, my government decided it was best to do so before someone decided to try and take it again. There will be other Red Guardians," he glances to Darkstar then, a brief look and then back to Stark. "So your mission has failed, go home take Iakov with you, it is clear he will be of no further use to my country," then he turns and starts back towards the door, the discussion over. < You'd let them replace you? I don't think so. > James shakes his head, bitterly. < We were never friends. But we understood each other well enough, didn't we? > Hard, brown eyes hold fast to Red Guardian, but the man remains loose, and unperturbed, showing no sign of aggression yet. < I'll leave. With the Serum. And then you never have to see me again. > While James keeps it professional, Iron Man goes for the throat, < You bring shame to your countrymen Alexi, and I don't know what happened in the past exactly, but that's ex-wife to you, I have your divorce papers, want me to E-Mail you a copy? > Definitely the throat. < And it won't end here, you support the mind rape of others, and in using humans as test subjects when people have died from this serum before. You are a monster, not worthy of licking Captain America's boots, let alone James' who has proven himself much stronger a person than you. > Toward Darkstar Iron Man had noted her reaction, < You can stop this Darkstar. Stop the abuse, the terrible actions of your government. They aren't right, and you have the power to make a difference. It doesn't wipe the red from your ledger, but it does help. > Already, Iron Man's armor is powering up, he plans to block the exit/entrance to this room and take down whoever he must, before he enters the building to hack systems for information and destroy the serum. < I already have enough information I have compiled to forward to the U.N. that will bring about an international event about your government's ears for their past and current actions. I have government documentation, medical records, live accounts, and more to completely crush your current government in so much bad PR that the Russian people won't be able to be stopped, no matter how many of your own police slaughter them in rightful protests. > Boy is Iron Man painting Russia in a very, very bad light! Red Guardian turns around, looking first at James < Not replace. Supplement, there will be many Red Guardians. > he says with something like regret. < As for the serum, I don't have it, like I said, it's gone. It is in the veins of Russia's future something you are no longer apart of Iakov > The remarks about divorce papers earns a flinch from Alexi. He did not know. He takes a breath his broad chest expanding and contracting heavily. < So it is done > he says as much to himself as the others in the room. Then he looks up at Tony and shrugs < That is not my concern, as I said the serum is gone, /used/ because you and HYDRA could not leave it buried. So, do what you like however you underestimate the Russian people's ability, to, what is the phrase? > he looks to Darkstar, but then it comes to him. "Not give fuck," he says in accented English. Darkstar gives the Iron Man suit a dark look, then replies in heavily accented English, "There is no abuse. They /volunteer/ for program. Do /not/ insult my brother's choice with your mel..." she looks at Alexi, as if hoping he can supply the right word, "mel-low-dray-mah? Yes? That is word?" Then suddenly, alarms begin going off throughout the compound. Old-style flashing lights of red near the ceiling, a howling alarm klaxon. < Perimeter breach. North quadrant. Metahuman attack. Sustaining heavy casualties. > A calm, even voice comes over the loudspeakers in Russian. < Activating all defenses. > Darkstar looks torn for a moment. The Red Guardian places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. < Defend medical, little 'nia. Protect Nikolai, yes? > Darkstar shoots him a grateful look for that, and then disappears in a dark flash of teleportation. < Looks like we're not the only ones who want the Serum, > James concludes. He's not foolish enough to think that he and Tony can get out too easily without confrontation. And, he has no personal grudges against Alexi - no reason to kill the man. But he looks to the man whose side he fought beside on more than one occasion. < Unless there's something else you're hiding here. > He well knows as Winter Soldier, he wasn't privy to -every- secret the Russians had. And there were damn plenty of them. Then, he's moving over towards the window, only looking through the corner, carefully. It's habit. < Bullshit. James never volenteered! They took willing and unwilling, a mixture. They serilized the women that participated in the program as well. > DarkStar then teleports away. < I guess Omega Red will kill a lot of people and take over the facility. > Iron Man doesn't move, actually he goes to lean against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. < Not our problem though. You are performing illegal human experimentation. I'm not helping a black ops group continue their actions. > "Most of the men on this base are soldiers. No different than those I served with, fought with, with Cap," James tells Tony, his voice crisp, and to the point. "And they don't deserve to die." Bucky looks back to Red Guardian. "Looks like you get to fight with Iakov one last time. Whether you like it or not." Red Guardian curses "Bozhe moi, Omega Red?" he moves towards one of the other windows Shooting a look at James < Seems that way > he says. < Can you spot him? If you are armed I will distract him and if possible take him out. We know it won't last but it will give us a chance to detain him > he unslings the shield and shoots a look over at Stark leaning against the wall and then looks back to James < What is he waiting for? > "< Morally, I am unable to support your actions here at this facility, which are illegal, unethical, and could encourage war between Russia and the U.S. I will not fight to protect it, rather I would encourage you to advise of an evac and blow this place to kingdom come instead. However, I doubt you will listen to me. Bucky is his own person, he can choose his own actions. If he wishes to defend the lives at this facility, then I will not stop him. > Though over the comlink, it is a completely different story almost. "If you are sure James," Iron Man says over the comlink. "Be careful. If anything happens to you, Omega Red will be the least of Red Guardian's concerns. The range is," and Iron Man actually provides basic stats that are much needed about Omega Red in his aura range, arms reach, and so on. "I will do what I can to secure the base and the evidence at the same time, as well as evac people after Red Guardian's departure." The Winter Soldier was very well briefed on Omega Red, and just how dangerous the 'man', if man he was, still, was. And Bucky hasn't forgotten any of that information. < I can hit him from here, > James agrees. "Go," he says, giving Iron Man a brief glance. "Do what you can. We will handle Omega Red." There's no doubt in his voice; he knows what Alexi is capable of. And, he knows what he's capable of. He reaches behind himself, and pulls from his belt a compact flash-bang grenade, places it on the window sill, prepping it to toss. The window is broken, and he places the gun in the hole. < I will lure him over. After the flash-bang goes off, you will have a small window of opporunity. Be ready. > Red Guardian gives James a nod then throws himself out through the window into the yard. He rolls once and flings his shield at one of Omega Red's tentacles before it grips another soldier. < Tovarich, you were better off staying gone > he calls out to the mutant as he catches his shield and starts moving away from the building towards fresh cover scooping up one of the modern variants of the AK-47 off a dead soldier as he does. Tentacles, tentacles everywhere. Grabbing soliders and flinging them like toys. Some crash brokenly to the ground. The shield hits him, and Omega Red snarls, though with savage glee. < Pretty little Guardian, > he laughs. < Give me the serum, and I'll kill you all quickly. > And he lunges towards Alexi, lashing out with his tentacles. Iron Man waits a few moments to make sure Red Guardian isn't coming back inside. He then pushes from the wall and lets James do his thing with Red Guardian to keep Omega Red occupied and hopefully less deaths due to Russia's stupid decision. They pulled this entirely on themselves sadly, then again, government officials have a habit of making terrible decisions like this. He pushes open the door and starts to walk down the hallway, knowing the layout thanks to James as he heads toward the information hub. He is monitoring com chatter and cameras in the meantime. Once Omega Red is within James tosses the flashbang grenade through the window right in front of the tentacled-monstrosity's face. But, he doesn't wait for the grenade to actually land. He aims his gun, and fires, shooting the thing about four feet, eye-level, in Omega Red's face. But the gunfire doesn't stop there. He knows it won't kill Omega Red. But it'll make the monster face forward, and give Red Guardian a chance to do his buisness. James was prepared for this. As well as anyone could have; but it's crucial to give Red Guardian the time he needs. He pulls up his cybernetic arm, and discharges a bolt of electrical energy into the oncoming terror, then, he's moving back, further into the room and detaches a smoke grenade from the other side of his belt, and lets it fly. Thick, grey smoke begins to permeate the room, and impeding visuals. But that's okay, as he's already got a layout of the room in his mind. In his head, he begins counting, slowly, patiently, neither hurried, or panicked. Red Guardian ignores his shield as it bounces away and crouches in rifleman position to take aim at Omega Red, aiming for the back of the head. He squeezes off a quick 3 round burst, then another. Double taps with bursts, that's the sort of firepower you need to bring down something like Omega Red. Iron Man finishes walking down the hallway, the few people lingering likely choatic, and Iron Man doesn't bother answering questions. He heads to where he needs to be with a simple, << I can help. >> He then starts to do his work by introducing the program he needs to start to take over their systems. It will be for four parts. One is to verify the information Red Guardian got him and to get names and results. Two will be to make sure nothing of security danger is located here that needs removed or destroyed. Third is to call for evac from the vicinity of Omega Red. Fourth is to set up security protcols to defend lives against Omega Red and hopefully try to bring him down. Electricity is a good way to do it, and he is checking the arsenal here if any for something that James can make use of. A sickening feeling of /draining/ permeates the area, and a few of the injured soldiers laying around start groaning as their lifeforce is stripped form them. The shots to the head annoy him, and his response is to snatch Red Guardian up with one of his tentacles, beginning to crush the supersoldier. As the tentacle wraps around Red Guardian gasps as the life force begins to be drained out of him. Though as he's dragged forward he gets within reach of his shield, he catches it between two feet and hurls it towards Bucky, hoping he can take the monster down. Meanwhile he pumps rounds into the monster until his clip runs dry. The former Winter Soldier sees his opening, and moves to act on it. He'd already started moving to the door, and can see through the smoke well enough to react; he catches the shield with his real arm and runs forwards, using it - well, as a shield, to block Omega's other tentacle, while holding his breath. He knows he only has moments. Bucky falls into a roll that carries him past the immense force, and as his feet find footing again, the shield angles out to slam, hard, into the back of Omega Red's knees, while the cybernetic arm reaches up to grab the back of Omega Red's neck and discharges the full potency of the palm-centered electrical blast into the central nerve cluster of the armored freak of nature. Omega Red shudders, his tentacles flexing and flailing, and then the man-- mutant-- creature drops his prey, rolling away. < I will return for the serum, > he promises, before rushing with supernatural speed out of the military base. THe impression is more than he was no longer willing to fight, than that he was truly bested, but at least the soldier, ill-equipped to handle such a creature, were still (mostly) alive. Information downloaded that he needs as proof the program is truly gone, as well as the names of the deceased, Iron Man cuts his link with the system as he finds nothing else security threatening, or even particularly useful. He does leave a little 'surprise' behind, mostly a screen saver that will take a lot of hard work to get rid of that says: Americans are AWESOME! With Cap's shield flying along the background while wearing a jetpack. Alright, so it's childish, but it was fun damn it! Across the comlink only to James, "Are you alright? I have the information I need as proof that they aren't going to reawake the project, but 7 out of 8 volenteers for the last of the serum are dead." He downloaded what information he could associated with the program and who ordered its use, and so on if it was even available. "I just want to get out of here. I shouldn't have waited, seven people are dead now." He feels sick. But at least the program is dead, that's the only bright spot. Red Guardian is down for the count. Dropped on the ground by Omega Red, he lays there moaning, until the Russians come an collect him to bring him downstairs for medical attention. "Fine. Omega Red's retreated," he says back into the comm unit. "They'll do what they need to do. We can go. There's nothing else for me here." He turns, to one of the men responding and running about, calling out, << Seargant! >> When the man turns to look, he holds out the shield. << Return this to Red Guardian. And tell Darkstar I am sorry. But this is my choice. And it is what I must do. >> Once the soldier takes the shield, with likely almost the same reverence that a regular army grunt would take Cap's Shield to return it to the hero, Bucky begins walking towards the exit of the base, without another word to anyone else there. Not even a goodbye to Alexi. Iron Man also heads out, his mobile armory responding from a distance to report back to the jet. A car is waiting for James, and Iron Man will fly the rest of the way to the jet that is waiting for them to head back to the U.S. Iron Man is silent for a while on the way back before he finally speaks, "You did well. But getting close like that when he has the ability to drain by proximity was dangerous. Why did you do it?" Bucky stares at Iron Man for a long moment. "Because no one else was going to do it," he answers, flatly. "And someone had to stop Omega Red." Iron Man may have not seen Alexi's life worth Bucky's, but apparently Bucky thought it was or at least the long-term goal was worth it, so he accepts that answer. He then falls into thought when they are both on the jet. He doesn't remove the armor, considering he is only wearing speedos and the golden undershealth he usually stores in his bones. No point in tramatizing poor Bucky. See, isn't he considerate. "So...I totally left behind a virus that makes all their screen savers say Americans are Awesome with Captain America's shield wearing a jet pack flying around in the background. It's harmless though, to maybe everything except their morale." Another pause, and then a slight, "Hehehehe. I think it's funny anyway." And that, is Tony for you. Bucky moves to sit, streching out some to relax a little, or at least rest. The man gives a glance back to Stark, "Poke a dog long enough, any dog, and soon enough it will bite," he tells the man back. Apparently he doesn't find it funny - or at least, as funny as Tony does. There's a pause, "Wasn't expecting the armor. Thanks."